Dear Friend
by Hana.Jasumin
Summary: Bagaimana jika Kagamine Len dicrossoverkan dengan Okumura Rin dari anime Ao no Exorcist, XD Persahabatan itu memang indah, Meskipun salah satu sisi mempunyai kekurangan masing-masing. Hal ini mengajarkan seseorang untuk menerima orang lain dalam keadaan apapun, baik kelebihan maupun kekurangan yang mereka miliki. #SummaryGaNyambung #Abaikan Summary :v


Disclamer : Okumura Rin dan Kagamine Len bukan punya saya, saya hanya bisa gigit jadi :)

Happy Reading

Pagi itu Len menyeringai, pelajaran bahasa inggris sungguh melelahkan. Hal ini membuatnya kagum pada Rin yang sungguh memperhatikan pelajaran yang membosankan itu.

Padahal Rin adalah seorang Trouble Maker di sekolahnya.

"Rin, menurutmu apa gunanya tenses-tenses ini?" Tanya Len pada Rin yang tengah mengisi satu batang grafit kedalam pensil isinya.

Rin meletakkan pensilnya.

"Menurutku, ini adalah tata cara untuk kita berkomunikasi dalam Bahasa Inggris." Ujar Rin kemudian melanjutkan aktivitasnya lagi.

Len mengangguk dan kembali ketempatnya lagi.

-X-

Bel istirahat berbunyi, Rin pun keluar dari kandang, oh maaf maksudnya kelasnya.

Hari itu kantin sedang ramai tidak ada bangku yang tersisa untuk melahap makan siangnya.

Mata Rin menyusuri kelompok orang-orang yang sedang duduk dan terlintas satu bangku dipojokan yang sedang kosong.

Rin segera menghampiri tempat itu dan duduk disana.

Tak berselang lama, Len pun datang. Rin mempersilahkannya untuk duduk. Kemudian dua sahabat itu memakan makanan mereka masing-masing.

"BRAKK...!!!"

"Kau adik kelas, menyingkirlah dari sini bocah!" Seseorang menggebrak bangku di sebelah tempat duduk Rin dan Len yang sedang makan siang.

Yang digebrak itu menunduk dan memberikan tempat duduknya pada 4 preman sekolah itu.

"Anak pintar."

Rin yang melihat kejadian itu tidak tinggal diam dan membogem ketua geng itu.

"Apa-apaan kau bocah?" Ujar Sang Ketua Geng.

"Kau yang bocah SETAN!" Rin menggebrak bangku itu dan mengangkat kerah baju ketua geng.

"Berani-beraninya kau keparat, apakah kau tidak tau siapa kami HA?"

'BUGH...' Rin menampar pipinya. prajurit ketua geng kemudian berdiri dan menarik Rin dari ketua mereka. Lalu memegangi Rin.

Mereka membogem perut Rin bertubi-tubi. Len hanya mematung melihatnya.

"Persetan kau kakak kelas atau apa, merebut hak orang lain tidak mencerminkan kau sebagai kakak kelas, melainkan seorang BANCI yang dikelilingi oleh BADUT!" Teriak Rin sambil menggertakan giginya dan melepas tangan-tangan prajurit sialan itu, kemudian pergi.

"Rin..." teriak Len yang mengejar sahabatnya itu.

"Apa?" jawabnya.

Len mengurungkan niatnya untuk berbicara dengan Rin.

Rin menatapnya sinis dan kemudian meninggalkan Len yang sedang kebingungan.

"Maaf..." Ucap Rin kemudian menghilang.

Rin meninggalkan Len sesaat kemudian.

Len tidak mengatakan apapun hanya melihat kepergian Rin.

-X-

"Kupikir kau marah padaku." Ujar Rin pada Len berjalan menghampirinya diatap sekolah.

"Kita memang teman bukan?" Jawab Len tertawa kecut.

"Kenapa kau masih mau berteman denganku bukannya kau punya banyak teman yang lain, apakah kau punya maksud terselubung?" Kata Rin sedikit kasar memang, tapi Len sudah terbiasa dengan itu.

"Bukan begitu."

"Lalu apa?"

"Bukannya kita itu teman sejak kecil?"

"Ya aku tau, tapi aku bukan Rin yang kau kenal dulu. Aku sudah rusak. Jika kau meninggalkanku aku tidak keberatan." Ujar Rin pada sahabatnya itu.

Len menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Hei... apa yang kau katakan?" Len mendekati sahabatnya itu dan menarik kerahnya. "Kau ini bodoh atau bagaimana Ha?"

Rin terkejut, baru kali ini Len semarah ini padanya.

"Iya aku bodoh, makanya pergilah dan lupakan aku. Lupakan semua kenangan persahabatan kita sejak kecil. Aku tidak ingin kau tersakiti jika kau berteman denganku." Rin berkata dengan sedikit menaikkan suaranya.

"Kau pikir apa gunanya teman HA? Setiap manusia memiliki dua sisi. Jika kita mempunyai teman dengan banyak kelebihannya, pasti dia memiliki kekurangan baik sekecil apapun dan kita tidak boleh menuntutnya untuk lebih sempurna lagi." Ujar Len panjang lebar. "Sejelek apapun sisi itu, kita hanya bisa menerimanya dan mengubahnya sedikit demi sedikit." sambungnya.

"Apakah kau tidak malu mempunyai teman yang dianggap seperti anak idiot? Aku tidak mempunyai kelebihan apapun. jadi aku pantas menerima jika aku diperlakukan seperti binatang oleh orang lain."

"Hapus pikiran kotormu itu Rin KEPARAT!" Bentak Len demikian, "Kau itu pemberani, bahkan kau rela melakukan apapun asal itu memang benar. Kau itu hebat, aku ingin menjadi orang sepertimu. Kau membela orang lain tanpa memikirkan dirimu sendiri dan selalu saja, aku hanya mematung melihatmu saja."

"Aku hanya membenci orang egois itu saja." Ujarnya lirih.

"Ajari aku agar bisa sepertimu, untuk berpura-pura tuli dengan omongan negatif orang lain tentang diri kita. Aku ingin selalu menjadi sahabatmu, itsumademo"

"Jangan pergi terlalu jauh sehingga aku tidak bisa menggapaimu Rin." Gumam Len.

-Fin-

Absurd banget sumpah :V ini ceritanya aku sedang menuangkan rasa kesalku pada seseorang yg suka mengeluh kepadaku. padahal aku sangat termotivasi olehnya.

cerita ini juga sedikit terinspirasi dari pv kotoba no iranai yakusoku - honeyworks _


End file.
